


Can you feel it?

by nikita834



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Harry is 8, M/M, Older Louis, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Louis, because harry is so young, louis is 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: Louis was dreaming of someone sucking his cock. The person was sloppy and didn’t have much technique but fuck it felt good. He hadn’t had sex in over six months, too busy with work and lately with Harry. No time for hook ups. Now he just wanted a release. He bucked up his hips into the wet heat, slowly coming to his senses that none of his dreams had ever been this vivid. And fuck, he was in a tent with an underage child. He shouldn’t be having wet dreams. Just then he heard a slurping sound. His eyes flew open and he saw Harry sucking his cock with his eyes closed.Or Louis signs up to do some charity work but never thought it would end up like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hope you like my new fic. 
> 
> And then the warnings:  
> Sex with a minor is not legal. I don't support it in real life. This is fiction and never happened.
> 
> It was brought to my attention that there is a story with similar idea, and names collided too. So I changed the name of mine because theirs seems to be older.

When Louis entered the big brother charity program, he never thought it would end up him being in this situation. Lusting after his “little brother”. Never before had any child brought up these feelings in him, but Harry was special in every way possible.

Louis’ mother had suggested him to join when they were running short of young adult men in the Big Brother -program where his mother worked. They checked everyone who joined very thoroughly and lately it had been a challenge to find men with a clean background who wanted to help the kids in their community. Now that Louis was finally free from university, just gotten his first real job in a big marketing company, he felt like maybe he could spend some of his free time with doing something good. So, he signed up. He went to the course where they were taught how to deal with the kids they would be assigned with, most of them coming from abusive backgrounds, got his first little brother and found himself enjoying the feeling of helping someone, to make their day a little bit better. Louis was 23 then. That was three years ago. Now he was 26, and had had four different little brothers, and had many wonderful memories with them. Teaching them play football, taking them to movies, or just listening and trying to help. His last little brother had moved to another city and the farewell had been tearful, but Louis knew he was going to a better environment, away from his abusive mother, so he was happy for the boy.

Today he would meet his newest little brother. His name was Harry and his father was an alcoholic. The social services thought he would benefit to be around a healthy adult male figure since he had started showing signs of being afraid of all men around him. They thought his father hit him, but he never showed any signs or talked about it, so they couldn’t do anything about it. And that’s how Harry was signed up to the program. Louis’ mother made sure that he was assigned to Louis, seeing how well Louis had dealt with another boy whose parent was alcoholic. Harry was a sweet little 8-year-old, who needed safety in his life.

When Louis saw Harry the first time, he was enchanted. Angelic curls and shy smile. He was instantly charmed, as were everyone else who were lucky enough to be around the boy. Their first meeting was little difficult. Louis liked to go to the park when he first met with his little brother and talk while they played and got to know each other. It had worked well in the past, but Harry being so shy and scared of new people, Louis’ plan failed miserably. They ended up sitting quietly on the park bench and just watching other kids play. Louis tried to ask questions or even make small talk, but Harry kept looking at him with his big green eyes without saying a word. Afterwards when he had dropped Harry off to his home, Louis called his mom and told her the disaster of their meeting. 

“Don’t worry love. I’m sure it will sort out. Harry just needs time to get used to you. He doesn’t have any males in his inner circle who he trusts, so it will take time. Just be patient.”

“Okay. But if he ever says anything, even remotely hints, that he doesn’t want to hang out with me, we need to change his big brother. I don’t want that boy to be uncomfortable any more than he needs. He’s such a sweet kid.”

“I knew you would like him,” his mom said with a smile in her voice. “He’s going to love you. I’m sure.”

“Yeah, yeah. You always say that,” Louis said embarrassed, he had never learned how to take a compliment.

“But it’s true, all the little brothers you had, have loved you. You are wonderful in this. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I’m going to hang up now. We’ll talk soon. Love you!” Louis said and hung up while listening his mom laugh at the other end before the line went silent. 

He was blushing hard while remembering what his mom had said. But she was right, he always had been able to create a special bond with the boys he was with and he was able to help them. He decided that he would try extra hard for Harry. God knew, that boy had gone through enough pain in his life because of his bastard father. Hopefully Louis could make him trust men again. Or at least him.

The next meeting was very much the same as the first one. Harry stayed silent as Louis talked, sometimes asking questions, but not expecting Harry to answer. They visited the aquarium and Louis could see Harry was very interest in all the different kind of fishes they had. But he loved penguins, smiling wide as he watched them walking. Louis almost got a word out of Harry when he asked who his favourite penguin was, but at the last second Harry just pointed one of the little ones. Louis still took it as a step forward. At least he knew Harry listened him. 

They saw each other two times a week. Usually Louis would meet up with his little brother as much as they wanted, and he had time (Louis didn’t really have a social life outside his work so the program was very welcome distraction), but with Harry they had decided that two times was enough for now. Louis would pick Harry up and they would spend two hours together and Louis would drop Harry to his home. 

They had been doing this for three weeks until Louis heard Harry speak for the first time. He was running little late because work had been hectic, so his mom was waiting with Harry for him to come. 

“Are you sure he’s coming?” Louis heard a little boy say when he was entering the office. His mom’s door was open, and he could see her sitting at her desk and talking with someone. 

“Yes, darling. He will be here. Don’t worry,” Johanna said with a smile.

“Do you think he likes to spend time with me? Even if I’m so difficult. Because I really like him. He makes me laugh,” the boy said.

Louis felt his heart drop. Whoever this boy was, he never should feel like he wasn’t wanted by his big brother. Louis felt angry that someone had made their little brother even question this, so he marched in to the office before Johanna could answer. 

“Kid,” Louis started but stopped in his tracks. It was Harry. He, himself, had made Harry question if he was wanted. Louis felt horrible. He squatted down next to Harry’s chair. “Of course, I want to spend time with you. You are such a special little boy. And I’m so sorry if I have made you doubt that.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s knee and squeezed a little.

Harry was beet red but smiled a little and nodded.

“Just remember that if you ever feel like I’m neglecting you, just say it. To me or to Johanna, or to anyone here. I’m here to make you happy, not to feel bad. Okay?” Louis said.

“Okay,” Harry mumbled. Louis thought he could jump, he was so happy to finally be able to get Harry talk to him. Johanna smiled at them and ushered them out of her office, so she could get some more work done.

They left and went to the park again. Harry loved being there and now that he was more comfortable with Louis, he would play with a big smile on his face. Louis finally had a real break-through with him. After that things got easier. They would go out to eat, or to movies or just hang out somewhere. Harry would talk and talk and talk. Louis learned that he never really shut up, but he only found it endearing. He could see that Harry really didn’t have adults in his life who would listen what he had to say, so Louis decided to be that adult. 

Few weeks later, while they were having burgers, Harry suddenly stopped eating and looked at Louis. “What, do I have mayo in my face?” Louis asked.

“A girl kissed me at school today.” 

Louis didn’t expect that. But he knew how important these first experiences could be so he kept his cool and asked, “Did you like it?”

“I mean, it was okay. She smelled nice and now we are girlfriend and boyfriend. She said so.”

“That was fast. But you know, that if you don’t like her, you don’t have to be with her just because she says so.” Louis wanted to make that really clear for Harry. He was such a sweet boy and people could try to take advantage of him. He should learn from early on that he had the right to say no.

“I know. I don’t mind, she’s nice,” Harry shrugged his shoulders.

For some weird reason Louis felt a little jealous. He didn’t understand why, so he brushed it off.

“Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” Harry asked.

This was something Louis rarely talked about with his little brothers. He was gay and not all parents wanted gay big brother for their child. It was wrong of them, but Louis had decided to just deal with it and not to bring it up at all. It had worked so far. But he had been honest with Harry so far and wanted to keep it that way.

“I don’t have time for a partner right now. I have my job and then I get to spend more time with you,” he smiled at Harry.

“But surely you would like to kiss a girl every once in a while?” Harry kept going.

“Actually, I’d be alright if I never kissed a girl again. It’s not for me.” Louis felt his cheeks going pink. It was harder to speak about this than he had thought.

“So, you’re gay then? You like boys?” Harry asked.

Louis was speechless. How did Harry know what gay meant? He was only 8. “Yeah, I’m gay,” Louis still confirmed.

“Cool. My old teacher was gay too. Dad hated him, and called him a faggot, so I had to change schools. But he likes my new teacher so I get to stay now. I know faggot is not a nice word so I won’t use it anymore. I’m sorry I said it in the first place. But let’s not tell dad you are gay. I want to keep spending time with you.”

Louis looked at Harry. He was so sweet and nice and knew so much even at such young age. “Thank you for not using that word. I don’t like it. And yeah, it might be best if we didn’t tell your dad because I want to hang out with you too.”

They ate their burgers in silence after that. When they were done, Louis needed to pee, so he went to the loo. While he was doing his business, Harry appeared next to him. 

“Wow, that’s big,” he said while watching Louis’ cock with big eyes.

“Harry, you scared the living shit out of me!” Louis jumped. “You really shouldn’t watch other men’s cocks while they pee. It’s not polite.”

“But yours is so big and pretty. Very different than all the others that I’ve seen.”

Louis finished his business, washed his hands and walked out with Harry. He pulled him back to their table.

“Harry, how do you know what other men’s cocks look like?”

“Umm.. my mum used to have men around when I lived with her. They would come in and fuck her for money. Sometimes I had to watch so they would pay her extra. When social workers found out from our neighbour, I had to move in with my dad.”

Louis sat in silence, he didn’t know what he should say. He always wondered where Harry’s mother had disappeared but never he would have thought she had been a whore. “So, they made you watch. Was that all?” Louis needed to know what he was dealing with.

“Yeah, the men tried to get me to join but mum always denied them. She said she wouldn’t fuck pedophiles. I don’t know what that means but they always stopped asking.”

A relief went through Louis, Harry hadn’t been molested. “You know it’s still wrong that your mother made you watch it and I’m so sorry you had to go through something like that.”

“I know, but I didn’t mind that much,” Harry shrugged and changed the subject completely by starting to talk about school.

That night Louis called to his mom. “Did you know that Harry’s mother is a whore who used to make extra money by making him watch her getting fucked?”

Johanna was silent for a while, “Yeah, I knew. I just didn’t know he would bring it up.”

“What the hell mom! You should have told me! I was totally blindsided when he brought it up.”

“I’m so sorry darling, but it’s something that we aren’t allowed to share. I’m happy that he trusts you enough to tell you.”

“It’s okay. But you could have hinted at me. I’m just happy he wasn’t molested or anything.”

“We all are. But that boy knows a lot more about things that he let’s on. We still don’t know what exactly went on in his mother’s house. Just like we don’t know what happens in his father’s home. Just try to get him to talk so we all could help him.”

“I’ll try, mom. I gotta go. Goodnight.”

Louis stayed awake for a long time after the phone call. Harry wasn’t as innocent as he looked. Louis was worried he kept even more secrets.

\---

Few weeks later summer holiday was starting so Louis wanted to do something fun for Harry. Harry had had a permission to go on a camping trip with Louis the next weekend. Harry’s father didn’t actually care where Harry was, so it had been an easy task to get him to sign the permission paper. It also allowed Harry to stay over at Louis’ during summer if they wanted. The program was very strict about getting parents agreement if the child wanted to spend nights with the big brother. It was very rare for the adult and the child to actually form such close bond, but it happened occasionally and the program wanted everyone to agree to it. Not all families wanted their child to be away nights and not all big brothers wanted to show the child where they lived or be with them more than few hours a week.

This was not the case with Harry and Louis. Harry had been pestering Louis to let him stay over for a while now and while Louis was hesitant, never before had any other boy been at his flat, he felt like maybe Harry could stay a night or two during summer. Maybe it was something he needed to get away from his father. Louis had talked with his mother about this and Johanna had told Louis to be careful. Harry was getting attached to Louis and was willing to do anything to get closer to him. Johanna had joked that Harry had a crush on him. Louis had just laughed but it had stayed at the back of his mind. Harry really did look up to him. He wanted to be just like Louis in so many ways. Louis really should be careful with him.

Louis had decided to take Harry to a camping trip on a camping site he used to go with his stepdad when he was little. Louis had bought all what the needed for the three-day trip and on a Friday morning, just week after the school had ended, he came to pick Harry up.

“Hi ya, how are you?” Louis asked.

“I’m okay. Can we go already?” Harry asked.

He definitely wasn’t his perky happy self. Louis could see the bags under his eyes. “Is everything okay, Harry?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just go, please.” Harry said and turned his face away. 

Louis started the car and drove to the high way. It was only two-hour trip until they were at the camp site. Harry had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had hit the road, so Louis decided to let him sleep and started to build their tent. When it was ready, and fire was burning, he went to check on Harry and get some food supplies so they could cook lunch.

Harry stirred when Louis shook him gently. “Hi, we are here. I’m making lunch for us, so I figured maybe you wanted to get up?”

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep. I’ve not been sleeping much,” Harry trailed off. He got out of the car and helped Louis carry the food to the fireplace.

“It’s okay that you slept. We are here to relax. Let’s just have nice lunch and then we can go swimming. How does that sound?” Louis asked.

Harry’s eyes brightened up. “That sounds awesome!”

“Good! Let’s start cooking.”

They made noodles with sausages, ate them while Harry moaned how good the food was. Louis tried to keep his blush at bay. He had never been very good at taking compliments. When Harry noticed this, he started teasing Louis hard. After lunch Louis had his revenge. He carried Harry to the lake and threw him in. He knew it wasn’t too deep, since he came there every summer and swam in that lake every time. When Harry reached the surface, Louis was laughing his ass off. 

“I’m gonna get you!” Harry growled and came after Louis. They both ended up in the lake. They had a huge water fight which Harry somehow won. When they finally got up from the water, they were both yawning. 

“Why don’t we take a nap?” Louis said as they changed in dry clothes. Harry nodded and yawned. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Louis stayed awake a little longer. He checked if he could see any marks on Harry, but his skin was clear. At least his father wasn’t hitting him. After that he fell asleep too.

Louis was dreaming of someone sucking his cock. The person was sloppy and didn’t have much technique but fuck it felt good. He hadn’t had sex in over six months, too busy with work and lately with Harry. No time for hook ups. Now he just wanted a release. He bucked up his hips into the wet heat, slowly coming to his senses that none of his dreams had ever been this vivid. And fuck, he was in a tent with an underage child. He shouldn’t be having wet dreams. Just then he heard a slurping sound. His eyes flew open and he saw Harry sucking his cock with his eyes closed.

Louis drew back as fast as possible, out of Harry’s mouth. “Harry! What the hell??!” 

Harry looked at him all innocent. “You were rutting against me and you were hard, so I did what my mum used to do to men when they were hard. I figured it was okay since you like men anyway. I just wanted to help you out.”

Louis was horrified. He had been rutting against Harry. And then, the boy had somehow made that into some kind of invitation to start giving him head. Everything was so wrong, Louis felt he could get sick.

“Harry, firstly I’m so sorry I was rutting against you. That is so wrong in so many levels. I cannot ever tell you how sorry I am for that. And second, you should have woken me up. It’s not okay to suck someone without their consent, gay or not. I think we should just pack things up and go home. And I think we should end our bother relationship and find you a new big brother. This should have never happened and I’m so sorry.”

Louis didn’t know what he should do. They couldn’t tell anyone about this or Louis’ life would be over. But he couldn’t be Harry’s big brother anymore. Not after this.

Harry sat back on his heels. “Was I not good enough?” he asked while big tears started rolling down his cheeks. “You don’t want anything to do with me, because I’m not good enough.”

“No Harry, love. That’s not it at all. I think you are brilliant kid and I want what’s best for you, but this all is just so wrong. You are eight years old! And I’m an adult. We should never have anything even remotely sex related in our relationship.”

“But you liked it. You fucked my mouth!” Harry screamed.

“Yes, I liked it!” Louis admitted but shut his mouth fast. He had liked it, more than ever before. Even if Harry had no technique whatsoever, it was the best head he had ever gotten. Never the less it should have never happened. “But I shouldn’t have. It’s wrong Harry.”

“Please, let me make you feel good. You didn’t come. And you are still hard,” Harry said with pleading eyes.

“No Harry, it’s wrong,” Louis tried, but couldn’t stop Harry when he came closer. His mouth was pink and puffy. Made for sucking cock.

Louis was confused. He didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly Harry was back in his space, pushing Louis back so he could get to his cock. Louis felt paralysed. It was like he was in a dream, watching his cock disappearing in Harry’s mouth. That wet heat surrounding him once more. Harry sucked hard and Louis lost it completely. He kept bucking up in Harry’s mouth and sooner than he thought he felt his orgasm building in his lower tummy. Harry kept sucking and soon Louis was shooting in his mouth. Harry slowly pulled off and wiped his mouth.

“Harry, oh god, Harry, that felt so good.”

Harry smiled bashfully. “I’m happy you liked it. Sorry I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Baby you were perfect,” Louis said and pulled Harry in his lap. Harry bum landed straight on Louis’ bare cock. It felt heavenly and all these images of Louis burying himself in that tight heat flooded to his mind. He had to fight them off and concentrate on Harry instead. He hugged the boy tightly and heard him sigh and relax in his arms.

After a while of them cuddling, Harry got up, so Louis could dress himself. 

“I still think we need to break our relationship,” Louis started. Even if that was the best head he had ever gotten, it should have never happened. He shouldn’t be around Harry anymore.

Harry looked at him horrified and started crying again. “No Louis, please. I’ll do anything, don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me. I promise I never do it again. I’m so sorry. Just don’t leave me.”

“No Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the adult, I should have stopped this. This has nothing to do with you. I just think I need a break,” Louis tried to calm Harry down.

“Please don’t leave me. I need you. I don’t want another big brother. I want you. I promise to be less annoying. Just don’t push me away,” the boy kept sobbing. He looked so helpless and small that Louis couldn’t stop himself. He pulled Harry back into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Okay, I’ll continue as your big brother, but on one condition. We never ever talk about what happened, to anyone.” Louis had to make sure Harry wouldn’t talk. He couldn’t lose his job because of this.

“Okay. I won’t talk. I’m very good at keeping secrets,” Harry smiled and kissed Louis on the cheek.

“That’s my boy,” Louis laughed. He knew Harry could keep a secret. The boy didn’t talk about anything important if he really didn’t want to. That’s why no one still knew nothing about his life with his father.

Rest of the camping trip went on smoothly without any more incidents. They swam a lot, made s'mores and joked around. Harry was happier than Louis had ever seen him before. Louis was happy Harry was so carefree and finally relaxing, acting like a proper 8-year-old he was. 

Even if Harry hadn’t made any more moves on Louis, he still kept dreaming of fucking Harry. Every morning he woke up harder than in months after another night of sinful dreams. Harry being almost naked next to him, wasn’t making it any easier. But Louis knew it was wrong, so he tried to shove it to back of his mind. He would just have to deal with it when they got back home. Maybe he just needed to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems that this fic will have at least 3 chapters. I got carried away and the story grew bigger than I intented. I hope it's okay. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite a few hate messages on my last chapter. They are all now deleted. But I just want to say that, even if everyone has right to their own opinion, I'm not promoting pedophilia. This is fiction and if someone likes to read it then it's their choice like it's my choice to write this kind of fics.

When Louis had dropped Harry off from their camping trip, he had told the boy that they wouldn’t see each other until next weekend. Louis was going to be doing 12-hour days at work, if not longer so he didn’t have time to meet up with Harry. The boy was sad, but he understood. 

For Louis it had been a week of wet dreams of that blowjob and blaming himself for making Harry do something so wrong and horrible but finally accepting that maybe it was natural for him to want someone younger. His previous boyfriends had always been younger and baby-faced. He preferred them having no hairs on their bodies, he even insisted them clean-shaven to the point some of them had left him because of it. Maybe it was Harry he had always been waiting for. Louis didn’t know what he should do with the new epiphany. He had told Harry that they would never ever do anything sex related again and he was going to keep his word. He just needed to be with Harry in public where he would have to watch his actions. That didn’t stop him for masturbating multiple times to the memory of Harry sucking him. It just felt so good every time.

So, when they met up the next Saturday, Louis had planned them a day full of fun activities in the park with loads of people around them, so he wouldn’t get tempted. Plus, his mother and little siblings were coming to the park for a picnic too. Louis had agreed to be with his family. They had all met Harry some time ago and absolutely adored him, so it was a win-win situation for everyone.

When Louis saw Harry after a week, his heart filled with warmth. He had missed him so much. And when Harry ran straight into his arms and whispered that he had missed Louis so much, he couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face and to hug Harry back just as tightly. Harry’s father had dropped him off and was watching them with a thoughtful expression. Louis decided he needed to talk to the man.

“Okay, little one. We have a full day of activities ahead,” Louis said. “My mom and little siblings are here with us, so we can hang out with them too. How does that sound?”

“Great!” Harry whooped.

“Good. You can go say hi to Johanna and the kids while I talk to your dad a bit. Okay?” 

Harry nodded and went on his merry way.

Louis walked up to the man standing close. “Hi, I’m Louis, Harry’s big brother. You must be his dad?” holding his hand out to shake.

The man looked little intimidated. Louis was a good-looking young man who wasn’t afraid to show he had money. He wore designer clothes and was well groomed. His job paid well and since he only had himself to look after, he spent it all on himself. Harrys’ dad on the other hand was wearing an old shirt that was little ripped and dirty jeans, and he hadn’t shaved in days. 

He took Louis’ hand and gave a good shake. “Yeah, I’m Des, Harry’s dad.”

“So nice to finally meet you,” Louis said with a blinding smile. He hated the man instantly but he needed to be polite so the man wouldn’t deny him seeing Harry again.

“You too. Harry talks about you all the time.”

“Well, I talk about him too. He’s such a smart boy. You should be proud of him.”

“He’s a pain in the ass, that’s what he is. Always blabbing, never fucking shutting up.” The man closed his mouth suddenly, realising he had said something that he shouldn’t have. Not to someone who worked with social services. He looked at Louis, but Louis tried to keep his feelings hidden. He wanted to know what Des wanted.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” the man started after little while. “I heard that sometimes the kid can stay with the big brother if the parents agree?”

“Yes, that’s true. If the big brother, the kid and the parents all agree then it’s fine.”

“Okay, so. Could Harry stay with you this summer?”

“Sure, we had that planned when we asked you to sign that paper. Harry wanted to stay with me few nights and I think it’s okay..”

“No,” Des interrupted. “I meant the whole summer.”

Louis looked at him like he had heard wrong. Surely the man didn’t want to leave his son to a stranger for the whole summer. “I’m sorry, what do you mean the whole summer?”

“From today until the school starts, at least.”

“Umm.. that’s really unusual. May I ask why?”

“I have found myself a new lady friend and she really doesn’t like Harry. I don’t have any relatives, so I thought you could take care of him.”

Louis was furious, that piece of garbage didn’t deserve to be Harry’s dad. If he chose a woman over his own child, Harry was better off without him. 

“Sure, that would be fine. Harry can stay with me as long as he needs to.”

“Great!” Des said and clapped his hands together. “Here are Harry’s clothes. I’ll see him when I see him. Bye!” he said, handed Louis a small bag and left. Just like that. Not even saying goodbye to Harry. Louis was baffled. He didn’t realise what had happened, but suddenly he had all of Harry’s belongings in his hands and a little boy who was running around with Doris and Ernest.

Johanna walked to Louis, “What did Des want?”

“He gave Harry to me for the summer,” Louis said.

“He what??” Johanna asked, just as amazed as Louis was. He told Johanna the whole conversation and they both decided that it was for the best that Harry would stay with Louis. While Louis was happy that Harry was safe, he was worried what might happen when he got Harry all to himself.

That evening when it was time to go home, Louis crouched in front of Harry, “Your dad asked me something this morning.”

“He wants me to stay with you, so that Helene doesn’t leave him. She hates me,” Harry said.

Louis was little surprised Harry knew what his dad had wanted. Maybe staying with Louis had been Harry’s idea. “How does that make you feel, staying with me?” Louis asked.

“To be honest, I’d rather be with you than watch them being drunk all the time,” Harry confessed.

“I said it would be fine if you stayed with me. I’d love to have you with me.”

“Really? You don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you? You’re such a sweet kid. There’s absolutely nothing to hate.”

Harry hugged him tightly, “Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“No problem kiddo. We just need to buy you a bed tomorrow, so you can have your own room.”

“Or I can sleep with you. I don’t mind. I would feel safer with you. I’m scared of new places,” Harry confessed. 

“You can sleep with me for tonight at least. We’ll see how we go from there,” Louis said. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to control himself if Harry was with him every night.

“Just like when we went camping!” Harry joyed. 

“Yeah, just like camping..” Louis repeated but little worried. They got into Louis’ car and drove to his place. Harry had never been there before, and he was amazed.

Louis lived in an apartment on a 12th floor. His building had a door man, front desk and the lobby was decorated with flowers. Louis had fallen in love with the building at the first showing he had had there. He had ended up buying a three-bedroom flat with a beautiful view from the top floor. He had only lived there for six months but so far, the flat had been everything he could have wished for. Especially he loved that all the apartments were soundproof. You could scream and shout and no one would hear a thing. He wanted his peace after hectic days at work. 

They gave Harry’s name to the front desk and Louis told them that Harry was staying with him for now. Louis made a mental note to make Harry a key as soon as possible. The got on to the lift and Harry wanted to push the button to their floor and Louis let him. Louis loved the little things that made Harry happy.

When Louis opened the door to his flat, Harry politely took off his shoes but then ran straight to the living room. It had a huge tv and all the gaming consoles that one could think of. 

“Oh my god, you have everything here!” Harry said while checking out Louis’ game collection. “Can we play, please?” Harry asked.

“I do have quite a few games, but it’s too late to start playing. You need to take a shower and then we should go to bed soon.”

“Okay, Louis. I’ll take a shower,” Harry agreed defeated. 

Louis showed him the guest bathroom and gave him some clean clothes to change in. While Harry was showering he took a quick shower himself and then changed the sheets on his bed. The old ones had come on them from that morning when he had rutted against the sheets while daydreaming of fucking Harry. He couldn’t do that anymore.

When Harry got out of the shower, he was naked. “I um, sleep naked usually, if that is okay?” he asked with a small voice.

Louis couldn’t stop staring at his perfect little body and small limp dick. Louis had always had a huge thing for limp dicks and seeing a small smooth one right in front of him was getting too much. He felt his own cock twitching with interest. He quickly coughed and said, “Yeah, sure. If you want that. You can sleep on this side and I take the other. We have to share the duvet though.”

“I don’t mind. I used to share one with mum.”

They got into the bed and Louis was sure to keep his respectful distance from Harry. Luckily, he had a king-size bed, so it wasn’t hard. Harry was a small boy who took only a little room. “Goodnight, Harry,” Louis said and turned off the lights.

“Goodnight, Louis. And thank you for letting me stay here.” Soon after that Harry was out like a light. He had had a long day and Louis didn’t know if he had gotten any sleep at home. He listened the boy breathe next to him. It was a soothing sound, having someone next to you. Louis hoped he could have Harry sleeping there for a long time. 

Louis also tried to fall asleep but having that naked body there was just too tempting. When he was sure Harry was asleep, he slowly lifted the duvet and admired Harry’s body. He had a creamy smooth skin with absolutely no hair anywhere. His little dick was so cute that Louis couldn’t stop himself. He slowly raised his hand and carefully caressed Harry’s sides first, just to be safe. But when he didn’t wake up Louis got bolder. He slowly moved his hand all over Harry’s body. Most time he spent caressing his cock. So soft and small. When it got too much, he moved and took it to his mouth. Harry moaned a little when Louis sucked his cock but didn’t wake up. Luckily he didn’t get hard either. Louis kept stroking him all over while he put his other hand on his own cock. He was hard as a rock and knew he needed a release before he could sleep. 

He moved his hand up and down while enjoying the sight in front of him. Suddenly Harry turned around and his pretty little butt was there for Louis. He felt all air escaping his lungs. This was more than he had asked for. Harry whined a little and pushed his ass up. That exposed his small pink hole and Louis was gone. He stroked himself harder and then he was shooting all over his hand while thinking of destroying that hole. 

When Louis cleaned himself later, he knew he would one day fuck Harry. It was just too tempting. He knew it was wrong but there was no going back.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up next morning with Louis spooning Harry. He was hard again, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. Louis on the other hand was losing his. He needed Harry’s hands on him sooner rather than later. Still he controlled himself and went to wank in the bathroom while Harry wandered off to the living room.

“What do you want to do today?” Louis asked when he finally had gotten his release and was making breakfast. 

“I don’t know. What do you do on your day off?” Harry asked.

“We could go to the movies? And maybe check if there are any day-clubs during summer. My summer holiday starts after next week but until then I’d feel better if you had something to do too.”

“I’d like that,” Harry said with a smile. Louis knew he shouldn’t fuck Harry until he was able to be with him 24/7. When he would finally do it, he needed to be sure no one would know, and that meant being at home for him to recover. Louis didn’t want to hurt Harry, but he knew what his dick would do to that little hole.

After breakfast they went to the city and saw the new movie Small foot. Harry loved it and Louis loved anything that Harry loved. Afterwards they went to community centre and signed Harry up to an outdoors club. Harry was excited to finally be able to go to a club during summer. He never had a chance before since neither of his parents were particularly interested in his needs. 

During the next week Louis learned that Harry was surprisingly stubborn. Sometimes only way to get him to do things Louis wanted was to threaten to send him back to his father. Once when Harry was being extremely sassy and Louis was too tired to deal with his shit, Louis went as far as taking Harry to his car and driving to his dad’s house. When Harry saw that Louis was serious with his threats he instantly turned to pliant and apologised. Louis felt horrible for doing it, but he knew he needed Harry under his control in every way and if this was the way to do it, he would. That night Louis cuddled Harry and the boy buried himself into Louis. 

“Please don’t ever send me back. I hated it there,” Harry whispered.

“If you you listen to me and do what I tell you to do, no matter what it is, I promise not to send you back. I really do love you Harry,” Louis answered with a soft voice and kissed Harry on the mouth.

“I love you too,” Harry said and kissed him back. 

It was a new thing, them saying they loved each other. Harry had blurted it out one day and Louis said it back, because it was true. He loved that little boy so why not tell him it. The kissing was new too. Louis had kissed Harry one day and said that since they live together and tell each other they love each other, they should kiss too. Harry had accepted it, he had figured it was alright since he had done it with his girlfriend too. That little romance was long gone but Harry had enjoyed kissing, so he was pleased when Louis kissed him.

\-----------

Louis’ 4-week summer holiday had finally started few days ago. They had gone on another camping trip to celebrate. It had been wonderful. There had been few other families and Harry had found new friends for himself. Even if the kids came up with all sorts of little pranks, Louis had always been able to get Harry to confess everything just by looking at him the right kind of way. Louis was amazed how fast he had trained Harry to submit to him. Maybe it was the fear of going back to his abusive father.

Louis had always known he had a dominate-side in himself, but he had never had a partner to practise it with. He knew that Harry didn’t understand what was going on, but Louis still used his dom-ways with Harry. Harry just thought he was really strict. 

When they got back from the camping trip, Louis had had enough of waiting. He knew what he was going to do, and he was going to do it soon. He needed be with Harry. But Harry was being his bratty self again. Leaving stuff everywhere, even though Louis wanted his home to be clean. Even when Louis told Harry to clean after himself, the boy didn’t listen and just made an even bigger mess. Louis lost it when he saw Harry dropping dirty socks next to the couch and continuing to play Fifa.

“That’s it, Harry. Get over here, now.” Louis said with a stern voice.

Harry looked up, then looked at the socks and looked up again. “I’m sorry. I’ll pick them up.”

“Yes, you will and then you will come to the bedroom.”

Harry picked the socks up, put them in a laundry hamper and followed Louis to the bedroom. They still hadn’t bought Harry a new bed but Louis figured they weren’t in a hurry. He sat down on the bed and guided Harry to stand next to him. Harry’s eyes grew with fear. 

“Are you gonna hit me?”

“Do you think I should? You don’t respect my rules and keep being messy even if I have asked you to clean after yourself. You are a big boy already. You should know better.”

Harry broke down in tears. “Please, don’t hit me. I’ll do anything, just don’t hit.”

Louis looked at him, he was sure either Harry’s dad or mom used to hit him. The reaction of getting punished that way was just so extreme. He thought for a while. 

“You could always give me a blowjob, to make me forget,” Louis said.

Harry looked at him with a shocked expression. He knew he had done it to Louis before but Louis had said to him they would never do it again. Still Harry rather had Louis in his mouth than got spanked. He hated getting spanked. So he dropped on his knees. While Harry had been wondering what to do, Louis had taken his cock out. He was half hard already.

“Tell me you like my cock,” Louis commanded.

“I like your cock, it’s so pretty,” Harry said. He knew what to say just by imitating his mother.

Louis guided his cock into Harry’s mouth and told him to suck it. Harry obeyed. Louis felt a whole-body shiver. Harry sill didn’t have any technique, but he would learn.

“Just think of it as a lolly. I’ve seen you eat one, I know you know how. Just suck the head,” Louis guided him. Harry did as told and Louis was in heaven. The boy was learning fast and Louis enjoyed it. After a while, he took a hold of Harry’s head and pushed himself further. Harry didn’t seem to have a gag-reflex, so Louis decided to just go for it.

“Don’t bite,” he just said and started to use Harry’s mouth as his own personal pleasure hole. Harry’s eyes were watering, but he took it like a champ. Louis thursted harder and then slowed down again. Harry sat there his eyes big and watering, staring at Louis. It was everything Louis had been dreaming of. “You’re so beautiful, taking me like this. Put your hands behind your back, will you baby?” Louis said and once Harry’s hands were behind his back, Louis took a strong hold on his head and started thrusting with force. He could see Harry was struggling to breathe but in the moment it didn’t matter at all. He was chasing his pleasure and that was all he cared about.

When Louis was ready, he came hard into Harry’s throat. Slowly he pulled out and said, “Swallow.” The boy swallowed it all and made a face of disgust. Louis didn’t like that, so he grabbed Harry by the hair, “Don’t ever make that face again when I give you my come. Do you understand?” Why did he had to ruin the perfect moment Louis had had.

“Yes, I won’t make a face again,” Harry said with big eyes staring Louis. He looked fucked out and his voice was totally gone.

“And call me Sir, when I use you or I will spank you.”

“Yes sir,” Harry instantly replied. Louis was pleased. He knew he could train Harry to be exactly the way he wanted him to be.

“Good boy, you did so well. I love you, remember that. If you just keep being nice to me and let me do what I want to you, you will be safe with me,” Louis said with a warm voice. 

“Okay, Louis. I love you too,” Harry responded. His voice was wrecked, and Louis loved it. He had done that, and it was more of a turn on than it had been before with his previous boyfriends. None of them had let him use them as Harry just did. This boy was really special. He just knew they couldn’t meet anyone until Harry’s voice was back.

Rest of the day went on easily. Harry was little quieter than normal, but Louis figured it was because his throat hurt. He made Harry drink warm water with honey. It always helped him with a sore throat. In the evening Harry still wanted to cuddle with Louis. They both slept naked these days and Louis’ cock nestled nicely between Harry’s cheeks as Louis held him close. For some reason Harry didn’t find it odd or at least he didn’t say anything.

Louis had agreed to meet up with his mom on Saturday so he had to keep himself in check until then. Harry was back to normal by then, no sign of sore throat or wish to leave Louis’ place. When they were on their way to Johanna’s house, Louis asked Harry, “Are you going to tell Johanna what you had to do when you were naughty?”

Harry looked at him, “She would take me away from you, wouldn’t she?”

“Yeah, she would. You would have to go back to your dad.”

“Then I’m not going to say anything. I want to be with you,” Harry decided. Louis felt the weight drop off his chest. Harry still wanted to be with him. Guess the comfortable house and all the nice things he had with Louis were enough to keep him quiet, for now at least.

“I love you very much, Harry. Don’t forget that.”

“I love you too,” Harry said back and smiled. Louis wanted to wreck him.

Louis and Harry arrived at Johanna’s house. There were instantly four Louis’ siblings greeting them and pulling Harry to play with them. Louis went to greet his mother after saying hi to everyone else.

“Hi, baby. How is it going with Harry? I haven’t seen you two since the last time at the park,” Johanna said as they hugged.

“It’s been good. He can be a handful, but we are learning how to be around each other.” Louis was dying to tell his mom about how good Harry was when he blew him, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if in the past he had told his mother a lot about his relationships, this was one he couldn’t share with her.

“You both look happier. And Harry looks well-rested. Have you gotten his room ready yet?”

“Almost,” Louis lied. He knew he had to get it ready before his family would visit them next time. It would be odd if after all this time they found out Louis still slept in the same bed as Harry. 

“He must be excited to have his own room and everything. You are being so good to him, Louis,” Johanna said proudly.

“That boy is so special. I just want what’s good for him.”

“Are you bummed that you have to spend all your holidays with him? He could come and stay with us for a while if you want to hang out with your friends?” Johanna suggested.

“It’s okay, mom. I like having him around, I don’t mind. It’s not like I have too many friends,” Louis said. He had always been a little lonely in his private life. Even if he had a lot of friends, he only had a few close friends he would spend time outside work. And at the moment both of them weren’t in the same city as him so it was fine.

“Aww, look at you, already acting like a proper daddy,” Johanna teased him. Louis just blushed and changed the subject. Rest of the visit was uneventful. They ate good dinner, played with the little ones and when the bigger twins started to yawn, they said their goodbyes and promised to visit soon again.

“Did you have fun?” Louis asked when they arrived back to the flat.

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun. I like Ernest the best,” Harry answered.

“You like boys too? Just like me then?” Louis teased.

“Yeah, I do. Boys are great. Girls are nice too but boys are great,” Harry said happily, completely missing Louis’ dirty minded question.

“I’m glad to hear,” Louis still said. “Come shower with me,” he continued then.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I want to wash you. You are all sticky and I want you clean,” Louis said.

“Okay,” Harry agreed. He could see Louis was in a mood. And even if Louis hadn’t done anything to him in a while, he knew better than to protest.

They went to the master bathroom’s shower where Louis stripped Harry and then himself. He turned the shower on and pulled Harry under it with him.

“Just relax and nothing will hurt, too much at least,” Louis said and started to clean Harry. Harry whimpered a little but let Louis do what he wanted. He washed his hair and then moved to his body. Louis loved Harry’s figure and soft skin. He washed the boy very carefully. Harry started to enjoy his touches and relaxed. Slowly Louis moved to wash Harry’s little cock.

“I love when you are soft. No need to be hard at any time. Soft is good,” Louis kept talking to the little penis while he washed it.

Harry looked at him and couldn’t help but ask, “Why is it good that I’m soft?”

“Because it shows me that you only want my pleasure, no need to chase your own. Only my pleasure is important. You get to come if I want but other times, you just want my pleasure. You let me use you and that means more to me than anything else.” Then he looked Harry in the eyes, “You want me to be happy, don’t you? You only care if I feel good, my sweet little boy?”

Harry didn’t quite understand what Louis was saying about coming and pleasure seeking but decided to agree anyway. “Yes, sir” he responded. Louis smiled happily. Harry was slowly learning how to read him, knowing when he should be using Sir as he responded Louis. Louis then washed his bum, and his hole. Harry squealed a little, not used having anyone touching him there but Louis kept going with soft hands so Harry soon got used to it.

When Louis was done with Harry, he washed himself and then dried them both. He then guided Harry to their bed and laid him down on his belly with a pillow under his hips so his bum was up in the air. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Louis said and spread Harry’s cheeks apart. His hole was so beautiful. Small and pink and so virgin. Louis got the lube from the bedside table, spread some on his fingers and started to caress Harry’s hole. The boy squeezed hard.

“No, no, none of that. Remember, the less you fight the less it will hurt,” Louis scolded him gently.

He then licked the hole once, Harry yelped. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna eat you a little, just to make you relax,” Louis said and held tightly on Harry’s hips when he went back in. He decided to get straight to the point and licked wide licks on Harry’s ass. Slowly he started to poke his tongue inside Harry and little by little he felt the boy give in.

“Does it feel good?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. Louis had to check and Harry was still limp, not even a trace of hardness on his little dick. “Good, I’m gonna add my fingers now,” he said and pushed finger in. Harry screamed at intrusion.

“Just relax, it will get easier, I promise,” Louis shushed him. Once again he thanked the gods that he had chosen a flat that was soundproof. Harry could scream as much as he wanted but no one would hear.

Slowly Louis pushed in the second finger and started to pump. Harry’s hole was accepting him surprisingly well. After a while he added a third finger. “It hurts,” Harry whined.

“I know, baby, I know. It won’t last long,” Louis assured him. When he felt that Harry was ready and honestly, he couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled out. Harry sighed with relief, thinking this was it.

“It’s not over yet, love,” Louis said as he saw Harry starting to get up. He lubed himself up and began to push himself inside. Harry screamed a bloody murder when Louis pushed in with one swift move. 

“Shh, shh, baby, it’ll be okay. Just relax. I won’t move until you are used to it,” Louis promised and kept petting Harrys’ back and head. The boy was full on crying by this point. “It’s hurts,” he kept repeating.

“I know, but it won’t hurt so much after this first time. You will get used to it, I promise.”

“There will be another time?” Harry asked horrified.

“If you want to continue living with me, then yes, there will be another and a third time too. Nothing is free in life, my love, my sweet baby boy,” Louis said and kissed his shoulders.

Slowly but surely Harry’s sobbing quieted down and the vice grip he had around Louis’ dick got looser. “That’s it baby, you are doing so well,” Louis said as he started to move.

Harry only whimpered a little when Louis started to pound into him. He had waited long enough and just wanted his release. He kept his pace fast and loved the slapping sounds that echoed in the room when his balls hit Harry. The boy just laid there and let Louis use him, he had accepted his faith and didn’t protest at all anymore.

“You feel so fucking good, so tight and perfect. Fuck fuck fuck,” Louis screamed and then he was shooting deep inside Harry. When he was coming down, his hands wandered to Harry’s cock and balls and he tenderly caressed them, enjoying them while pulsing through last bits of his orgasm. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” Louis said and kissed Harry. The boy instantly kissed him back. “Oh, you like kissing after fucking,” Louis asked. Harry nodded shyly. “We’ll keep doing that even more then. You were such a good boy. We should shower again and then head off to bed.”

Harry winced while Louis pulled out. Louis was glad he had forgotten to put on the condom. Seeing his come dripping out of Harry was such a lovely site. And there was only little blood from tearing, so Louis took that as an success. He had controlled himself quite good. 

Louis helped the boy up and carried him to the shower. He knew Harry was sore and since he had been so good, he wanted to make Harry’s life a little easier. He washed Harry and himself and then guided the waddling boy back to bed.

“I love you very much, and even more now. Thank you for letting me have you. If you haven’t, I would have had to send you back to your dad,” Louis said and kissed Harry again.

“I love you too, Louis. Please, don’t send me back there. You can do that again if I get to stay with you,” Harry pleaded. He was so easy to control, but he needed to do it just to get a hold of him.

Louis smiled, “Just keep being a good boy and you can stay as long as you want. Now sleep tight. You will be sore in the morning but it will pass. Remember that I love you,” Louis said once again and gave Harry a kiss.

“Goodnight Louis,” Harry answered and kissed him back.

Louis was over the moon happy. He had fucked Harry and what a fuck it had been. Best one ever. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. Harry was all he needed. Life was finally good.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been really sore the morning after they had fucked. Poor boy had been limping and whining in pain. But slowly time and Louis’ care had healed him. The second time Louis had fucked Harry, had been softer. He had taken even more time opening the boy up and used even more lube. There had been no tearing or blood this time. And the recovery time had been way shorter. After that Louis decided that he could fuck Harry regularly, not giving his hole too much time to go back to normal. That way it was easier to enter him whenever Louis felt like it.

And somehow Harry accepted this. First Louis had to keep reminding him that there was the possibility of him going back to his father if he didn’t let Louis do what he wanted. Harry had stopped fighting and just let Louis have his way. But then the fall came and when the school started, Harry’s dad suddenly wanted him to go back home. Harry had cried but Louis had bribed him with a new computer to go back to his dad for one night. After staying at his dad’s Harry came back and said he would never go there again. Turned out Harry’s dad had hit him and taken his computer that Louis had bought for him. 

Louis didn’t report the man, instead he made a deal with him. He got to have Harry and a guardianship for him while the man was left free. Louis threatened him with jail time with the photos he had taken of Harry’s bruises. Des had been scared and signed Louis’ papers without complaint. Harry was relieved when he heard what Louis had done. After that he saw Louis as some kind of saviour who got him out of that horrible place. Even Johanna had agreed that this was the best for Harry. She didn’t want him to end up in foster home somewhere where they would never see him. Johanna had grown to love and care for Harry, just like she cared about her own children.

Louis kept buying Harry expensive things and everything the boy liked. He pampered Harry and spent a lot of money on him. But he also made sure the boy knew nothing came without a price. After a new laptop, Harry had to let Louis fuck his throat and rim Louis until he came. And when Louis bought Harry new expensive shoes, he fucked him so hard Harry didn’t walk properly for two days. But Harry didn’t complain, he enjoyed his stuff and the loving care Louis always gave him afterwards.

 

_Four years later_

“Harry, are you home?” Louis shouted as soon as he shut the door. He had had another 14-hour-day at work and he was pissed off. One of their clients had decided that the whole campaign had to be redone. Louis had been working hard with his team on the new draft and still the client had been unhappy. Louis was ready to explode.

Harry was playing some game on his PlayStation. They had moved all the gaming consoles to his room when they had finally gotten him the bed. Louis’ mom had been horrified when she had visited them. “Don’t you know, that Harry will never sleep if he has all these gaming devices here!”

“He’s not like that. Harry is a responsible kid who does his homework before fun,” Louis had responded. In normal situation, Louis would have never put the games in Harry’s room, but since the boy didn’t actually sleep there, it was fine. And now Johanna thought that Harry was just that responsible and trustworthy. She had stopped complaining a long time ago.

Harry stopped his game instantly. He had learned the hard way, what Louis expected of him when his days were longer than the normal 8-hours. The first time it had happened, Harry had continued playing and ignored Louis. The man had stormed in to his room and grabbed him with force. Harry had been out of his mind scared. He was sure Louis would beat him black and blue. But it hadn’t happened. Instead Louis had thrown him on their bed and first fucked his mouth and then his ass until he came with a shout. He hadn’t used lube so it had hurt a lot, but anything was better than getting hit, Harry thought. After that he had learned his lesson and knew how to prepare.

Harry was grateful that Louis didn’t beat him. He never laid his hand on Harry that way. Harry felt safe with Louis. He had gotten used to being Louis’ fucktoy, as Louis sometimes called him. It was more like an endearment than anything else. Now that Harry was older, he knew what it really meant and it suited him. He never got off when Louis used him. Louis had explained it all to him many times and Harry thought it was okay. He wanted to make Louis feel good, it was important to him. He didn’t want to get hard and come. He wasn’t even sure if he could. He was just not that into sex and it was difficult for him to get excited. 

Few times he had watched porn with his friends while their parents were at work still. All the other boys had proudly told that they had masturbated already but Harry hadn’t. He said he had because he didn’t want to be different but that just wasn’t something he was interest in. It was enough that Louis had his pleasure.

Now Harry turned off the game and stood up. He walked to their bedroom where Louis was already undressing. “I’m here,” he said.

Louis turned around and instantly attacked Harry. His hand were everywhere and Harry loved it. He loved when Louis got so possessive. “My sweet, sweet boy,” he said while he kissed Harry. And Harry responded eagerly, he liked kissing. “My sweet beautiful fucktoy, aren’t you a sight to be seen.”

Louis’ hands wandered lower on Harry back until he found his bum. Louis stripped Harry off of his shorts and instantly his fingers were in his hole. Harry had put in a plug when he had noticed that Louis hadn’t come home when he was supposed to. Days like these Louis wanted Harry to be ready, so Harry had done just that.

“Always so perfect for me,” Louis said pleased as he pulled the plug out. Harry’s hole tried to squeeze around nothing now that it was empty. But not for long. “How do you want me sir?” Harry asked bashful. It was still hard for him to think that he was able to shift Louis’ mood so fast just by being submissive.

“In front of the window. I want everyone to see when I fuck you,” Louis said as he guided Harry to their window. No one could actually see a thing since they were so high up and there were no other high buildings on this side of their flat. But that didn’t take away the excitement Louis got out of the possibility.

Harry laid his hands on the glass as Louis bent him down. His ass was on display for Louis. “Fucking hell you are perfect,” Louis said as he slide inside. It burned a little but at least he had used lube this time. Sometimes Louis forgot and fucked him raw. Afterwards he was always very sorry and made Harry feel extra loved, he also usually got a new pair of sneakers of something afterwards.

Louis started to pound in and out, skin slapping against skin hard. Louis’ hands were on Harry’s hips holding him tight. He was sure there would be marks in the morning but he didn’t actually care. His body was Louis’ and he could do whatever he wanted with it. “Do you love my cock inside of you,” Louis asked. Always asking for Harry reassure him, it was weird for Harry. He didn’t actually love it but he didn’t mind. Louis on the other hand seemed to need it so he responded, “Yes, Sir, I love it so much. It’s so big and fills me perfectly.”

“Fucking hell,” Louis breathed and pounded even harder. Suddenly he pulled Harry up and pushed him against the window so that his cheek was squished against it. Harry whined a little. The window felt cold against his skin. “I want everyone to see how well you take me,” Louis said.

His hand was around Harry’s throat but he just kept it there. Harry had figured it was a power thing, if he wanted he could cut Harry’s airways but he never did. Louis’ other hand started to wander on Harry’s body while his cock demolished his hole. Harry knew Louis was about to come, his thrusts turned desperate and his hand found Harry’s cock. Louis always held on to Harry’s cock when he came. Harry was soft like he always was and that was the final thing Louis needed. He squeezed a little and suddenly all of Louis’ weight was on Harry, his warm load shooting inside him.

“I fucking love you, more than anything in this world,” Louis whispered in his ear as he slowly pulled out. “I love you too,” Harry responded, because he did. Louis had saved him. He owed his life to this man and as long as Louis wanted him, he would be Louis’.

Suddenly Louis dropped on his knees behind Harry and spread his cheeks. Louis watched as his come drippled out of Harry slowly. He pushed it back in and watched it come back out. Louis often liked to play with Harry’s hole afterwards and Harry allowed it. Sure it was little weird and sometimes he was sore and it felt uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt.

“I want you to come too,” Louis said and his mouth was on Harry’s hole. Harry loved when Louis rimmed him, he felt all warm and tingly. Louis licked and sucked and Harry was in heaven. Every lick made him feel like cotton balls were caressing him and when Louis added his finger next to his tongue Harry didn’t know how he should act. Louis’ finger was inside him like searching for something. Harry was confused but didn’t comment. His breathing got heavier and he was warm all over. 

Suddenly Louis’ finger hit something and Harry wailed. “Found it,” Louis said smugly. His finger kept stroking that spot as his tongue kept fucking in and out of Harry. But not until Louis’ hand found his cock did he realise he was hard. For the first time in his life he was hard. Harry felt overwhelmed. Everything felt so good and Louis was making it all happen. Just when Harry didn’t think he could take anymore, Louis’ thumb stroked over his cock’s head and he was shooting white streaks all over the window. Louis slowly pulled out and kissed Harry’s hole one more time. 

Harry just stood there, watching amazed of the white stuff. Was this what the other’s had talked about? Did he just have his first orgasm?

“How do you feel?” Louis asked little concerned. 

“Thank you,“ Harry said and kissed Louis hard. Louis laughed a little and kissed him back. 

“Since you’ve been so good to me, so obedient I wanted to give you something special.”

“You really did,” Harry responded.

“But remember. You only get to come when I say you can. You are mine, everything about you is mine, even your orgasms. And I get to say when and how you come. I will know if you do it by yourself. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said because it was true. He belonged to Louis in every way. And he wouldn’t have it in any other way.

“Good. Now let’s get in the shower and then have dinner. I’m exhausted,” Louis said as he picked Harry up.

Harry smiled happily and let Louis carry him into the bathroom. He felt relaxed and happy and he could tell that Louis was too. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck. 

“Love you too, baby,” Louis responded instantly and smiled.


End file.
